


Here in Hades

by Tenrabi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, F/F, Fluff, Hate to Love, I just want to see them happy, Married Couple, Moicy, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, let them be together, possessive Moira, science wives, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenrabi/pseuds/Tenrabi
Summary: "Have you ever thought of... escaping from here?"Moira's existence in Blackwatch was an extremely scrutinized one, with almost no freedom and many strict restrictions placed on her that would drive a normal person mad. To her, however, it was a small price to pay for the freedom to research.Besides, she had a secret of her own. One she shared with a certain blonde medical prodigy.





	Here in Hades

It was a beautiful winter day outside. The ground was covered in white, the sky a calm and clear dark blue. Angela walked through the corridors of the Overwatch base, heading towards her compounds, holding a grocery bag in her gloved hands.

She passed by a few staff, some of them already donning their coats to go out. It was a special day after all.

“Dr. Ziegler! Going out on Valentine’s day with anyone special tonight?”

A colleague casually asked. Angela chuckled.

“On the contrary, I’ve actually just got back from shopping for groceries to stock in my quarters.”

The colleague grinned back.

“Well, looks like I’m not the only one spending Valentine’s Day in my room. My honey’s on the other side of the map, so we’re just going to have a vidcall tonight.”

“You both have a lot to catch up on, ja?”

“That we do. Have a nice evening, Dr. Ziegler!”

“You too!”

Angela’s heart raced, she was internally grinning. No one noticed her little secret, and she was filled with a sense of thrill as she reached her room. She entered a secure, secret door built in within the room given to her in the compounds, and stood before a teleporter.

Only a handful of Overwatch agents own this particular kind of teleporter, as it only leads to one place: the highly classified underground laboratories – ‘The Basement’; where Blackwatch research is conducted and by extension, where Moira’s living quarters are.

Tapping a series of private codes and verifying her identity, the teleporter sent Angela to a white, pristine hallway, one she was all too familiar with. She shuffled through her grocery bag, making sure that the contents inside are alright, and made her way through The Basement until she reached a door, where the security system verified her identity before letting her in.

She was in Moira’s living quarters. The only place in the underground facility where there is absolute privacy, no security cameras, no scrutiny. And in the middle of the room Angela’s sights landed on Moira herself, who was on the couch, absently staring out the wall window behind her. Angela drinks in Moira’s image, momentarily lost in watching the red haired geneticist, with the blue-gray and white backdrop of winter behind her.

“Out of all the scenery you could have picked out, you chose the landscape behind our base?”

She joked. Moira, finally noticing Angela, stood up from the couch, approaching her.

“Angela. You’re early.” 

“The meeting’s been rescheduled last minute.”

Shuffling through the grocery bag, she revealed a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates, grinning.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“How classic.”

Moira gave an exasperated smile.

“I’ll get the wine glass. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Thank you.” 

Angela took off her coat and gloves, before settling down on the couch, opening the chocolate box. She looked behind her, the fake window screen displaying the scenery of the winter landscape outside. Moira returned, wine glasses in hand.

“…”

A quiet moment fell between them as Moira leisurely uncorked the wine bottle, until Angela turned to her.

“Have you ever thought of… Escaping here?”

Moira blinked, pausing from pouring into the wine glass.

“Giving up your freedom… Being imprisoned in this ‘basement’, not allowed to go out… Doesn’t it depress you?”

She looked at Moira sadly.

Moira chuckles, brushing a strand of Angela’s blonde hair.

“I knew the consequences. I accepted them. For the sake of my research… For the sake of the progress of science, this arrangement is a small price to pay.” 

She picked a chocolate, popping it playfully into Angela’s mouth, who took it without complaint.

“And you make it sound like I’m locked away here forever in a dungeon – I am given permission to leave the compound every month, you know. Plus the living quarters I’m given here is really posh.”

Angela looked down at the wine in her hands.

“Yes, but you're always with constant scrutiny. That and the fact that you’re not allowed to interact with anyone from Overwatch, outside The Basement.”

Moira took a sip of her wine, relishing the taste.

“As long as I can continue to research, this is fine. I’m content.”

Angela sighed.

“You really are crazy.”

“And yet you’re the one coming back to me. Back here to me in this ‘underworld’, bringing me treats from the world above. Which I appreciate of course, but you know what’s really crazy?”

“What?”

Gently, Moira took her hand in hers, her thumb caressing the blonde prodigy's fingers.

“You, walking around the base with your ring on.”

Angela grinned.

“I was wearing gloves the whole time, so nobody noticed. Not even when I was shaking hands with McCree.”

“Well, McCree is ALWAYS wearing a pair of those hideously thick gloves himself. So I’m not surprised.”

They shared a laugh together, spending the early evening in peace, just chatting and reminiscing. Wondering how they got to where they are together, considering their history.

 _They once hated each other._

_Angela couldn’t accept Moira’s inhuman approach to her research. In fact, even now she still can’t._

_Meanwhile, Moira detested Angela for how she is allowing her moral boundaries restrict her potential._

_Because of their obligations, Angela had to spend more time here in ‘The Basement’._

_They gradually discover that despite their ill opinions of each other, they still shared the same thirst for knowledge and progress._

_Their respective researches coalesced._

_**THEY** coalesced._

“Moira…”

Angela cuddled up to Moira, settling herself into the taller woman’s lap, bringing their lips together.

 _We didn’t have wedding gowns, or bridesmaids and groomsmen._

_We didn’t have a party, no witness, no one to officially pronounce our marriage._

_All we had were our rings to exchange._

_And our vows._

“I love you.”

Moira then started to passionately kiss her in return, her tongue slipping through the blonde medic’s soft lips, ravaging her – tasting every part of her mouth, the taste of wine intoxicating their kiss further. 

“M’aingeal, I love you.”

Moira whispered breathlessly, diving down to kiss Angela’s jawline. She began sucking and biting, making her moan, leaving hickeys. Moira pushed her down on the couch, towering over the beautiful prodigy. 

“Angela… You asked me if I’ve ever thought of escaping this place.”

Moira freed the medic beneath her of her black turtleneck top, exposing her chest and bra.

“I have.”

Their gazes locked in each other’s eyes, Angela can’t help but melt when Moira caressed her cheek, her fingers trailing down her neck, to her chest.

“If my beautiful wife ever not come back here to me…” 

She kissed the other side of Angela’s neck, sucking between the junction of her neck and shoulder, before biting down and drawing blood. Angela gasped, sucking in a deep breath at the sensation.

“I will be the one to break out of here, to be with you.”

They spent the rest of the night in deep intimacy, the rings on their fingers shining in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading up on Hades and Persephone and got this idea (Hence the title).
> 
> Also this actually just started out as a draft storyboard I made for a one-shot comic. And that somehow evolved to an actual fanfiction instead. You can probably tell by how peculiar parts of the narrative are, since again, this was made to design a comic in mind. Sorry if it throws you off ^^;;
> 
> ....Meanwhile, the actual comic is still in progress /cri


End file.
